Talk:Pansy Parkinson
http://amazon.imdb.com/title/tt0417741/board/thread/85972134?p=1 Anyone know any more casting arrangements ? —The preceding unsigned comment was added by Snoops619 (talk • ) }| }|}}. :I'm not sure what that link refers to. It asks for a log in. Also I'm not sure what you mean by knowing anymore casting arrangements. Could you elaborate? -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 20:07, 28 September 2007 (UTC) Sorry, you were supposed to follow the link =) It's just that i wondered weather they'd keep Genevieve or weather they changed (like it says on the message board on the link). I think they should keep her 'cause you here her and see her in PoA. Snoops619 :I remember reading somewhere that an actress called Lauren Shotten played Pansy during Order of the Phoenix, possibly on one of the IMDB boards. It's possible that they'll keep her, or they may do away with the character all together. Until HBP is released, we can't be certain. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 18:12, 12 October 2007 (UTC) Is her hair color realy blonde?--Rodolphus 11:25, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :She is black haired and Rita Skeeter described her as pretty and vicuas harry thought she looked pugfaced and ugly.Lauren Shotten did play her in the background in divination class.—The preceding unsigned comment was added by 69.14.141.134 (talk • ) }| }|}}. ::Do you have a source for Lauren Shotten playing her in HP5? -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 12:38, 1 April 2008 (UTC) ´ Appearances When does Pansy appear in the fifth game?--Rodolphus 09:43, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :This FAQ mentions a possible appearance, but even the writer isn't sure. None of the other guides mentioned her. Nick O'Demus 09:56, 13 July 2009 (UTC) I was also wondering where it was confirmed that she appeared in the first film. -Smonocco 13:30, September 5, 2009 (UTC) :I'm not sure, I was looking through images of Pansy and there is an image in Pansys category and it is from Philosopher's Stone, I remember seeing this girl in the film frequently too. [[User:Patr0nus|'Patr0nus ']] ([[User talk:Patr0nus| Expecto Patronum! ]]) 13:34, September 5, 2009 (UTC) ::i think we should remove until we know for certain that it is her. -Smonocco 14:16, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Yule Ball Was she present at the Yule ball or not? In the article there are two pictures stating she is present at the Yule Ball, one saying that she's dancing with Draco. But in the Behind the Scene's section it says she wasn't in the Goblet of Fire at all and that Draco danced with a Beauxbaton student. Can someone clear this up? --'TheBook' — (talk | ) 19:07, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :Book canon is higher than the movie. In the book she attends the ball with Draco. --JKoch (Owl Me!) 19:12, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Oh yes , this is true . They definitely showed up at the Yule Ball together . Page 413 in Goblet of Fire reads : "Pansy Parkinson in very frilly robes of pale pink was clutching Malfoy's arm ." Read it for yourself .VanessaD. 19:29, August 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Ah, yes, thanks. I didn't see "film adaptation" when I first read it. --'TheBook' — (talk | ) 19:26, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :::And when in the film is stated that the girl Draco dances with is a Beauxbatons student? -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 20:29, July 15, 2010 (UTC) But why is Pansy Parkinson's article saying Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film) in the "Appearances" section?? --Danniesen August 30 2010 21:00 That person in that photo is not patty .. I <3 Pansy Parkinson. She is my fav person off Harry potter. I just wish she married Draco. Hey guys, i see the Phisolopher's Stone yesterday, and when they enter in the Great Hall, Hermione is talking with a Girl similar to Pansy in Prisioner of Azkaban, Hermione says - I read it in Hogwarts, a History. It's a Girl with black hair, and she smile. Hair Colour I see someone edited out my edit which had Pansy's hair on brown. Sorry, but you can't do this unless you you can come up with some passage from the books which state that Pansy's hair is black. I searched far and wide, and nowhere is her hair black. On the other hand, Scarlett(her actress) has BROWN hair, so let's leave it at that, shall we? :I'm sorry, my mistake. It turns out I was wrong, and I apologize for reverting your edit. --'Don't forget: Elvendork! (It's unisex!)' 20:15, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Picture I think the phote of Pansy that is alread there is okay, but it is a common picture we all have seen before. Why not put this new picture in its place? :First of all, that code you posted was a complete mess and I have removed it. Secondly, we do not simply change around infobox images unless there is a pressin need for it, and certainly not with random pictures found on tumblr. ProfessorTofty (talk) 21:42, February 23, 2013 (UTC) I dunno if the image of the people she teased is accurate... although she most likely did, it was never stated that she teased Parvati Patil. --Icecream18 03:25, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Statements In the interest of avoiding an edit war, I'm posting on here certain statements that have recently been added (and removed by several users over the page's history, as can be seen by viewing said history) to which I disagree because in my mind they are unsourced and rely almost entirely on opinion: "It is unlikely that Draco would have dated an unattractive girl, so it is more likely that Pansy is beautiful. She is most likely a work out girl, which might explain why calling other people fat is one of her more common insults." "She is most likely a work out girl, which might explain why calling other people fat is one of her more common insults." In my opinion, her calling a few people fat (in fact, off the top of my head I only remember her calling Neville fat, and he was a little chubby, no offence to him) doesn't automatically make her a "work out girl". Also, saying that Pansy is beautiful because Draco would have been "unlikely" to date an "unattractive" girl? Even assuming they are a couple (she pats his hair in book six and worries over his arm in three, but how often does he outright prove any emotion towards her?), there's no way of saying that he wouldn't date an unattractive girl without any proof whatsoever. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 21:47, October 24, 2014 (UTC) The reason I stated that Draco is unlikely to date an unattractive girl is because he is shown to be shallow, so I doubt he would date a girl everyone thought was ugly. And Pansy was the leader of a whole gang of Slytherin girls. Is it really that likely that she would be ugly? --Goblinfrog (talk) 23:45, October 24, 2014 (UTC) :Whilst your arguments are rather convincing given the lack of evidence, beauty is entirely perspective, so it's possible that Draco found her attractive but few others did - that being if they were dating. As for leading a gang, although it could be that she was rather attractive, it could also be that she simply appealed to the natures of those around her who craved leadership or lacked larger ego. All of this aside, of course, there's no concrete canon proof for either side of the argument. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 00:06, October 25, 2014 (UTC) Fair enough. I do think there is some evidence that Draco was dating Pansy - for one thing he took her to the Yule Ball. And Rowling did imply that Pansy represented the "fit" girls in this link. http://caloriecount.about.com/forums/health-support/everyone-read .And Pansy seems like the typical workout girl who teases people who are not as fit as she is. Still, I'll stop editing the page if you disagree that this is canonical evidence. --Goblinfrog (talk) 18:46, October 25, 2014 (UTC) :I agree that that's canonical evidence (although of course since she only said "Let my girls be Hermiones, rather than Pansy Parkinsons. Let them never be Stupid Girls." in regard to Pansy, so it's debateable, but I'm starting to agree with you). --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 19:05, October 25, 2014 (UTC) It does seem to be very strongly implied that Pansy is supposed to be the workout girl - the kind of girl who doesn't believe beauty is subjective. Maybe we could mention that that is implied. --Goblinfrog (talk) 19:22, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Draco and Pansy To clarify part of what I edited: Draco's rejecting of Pansy's hand on the train, in HBP, does not necessarily indicate that the romantic feelings were not mutual. I removed that because it is a far stretch. He simply wanted to be alone while checking to see if Harry was spying on him. Also, the article currently says that they were no longer in a relationship as of 2017. Wouldn't "mid-2000s" be more accurate? Draco and Astoria are taking their son to school in 2017. The boy was born around 2006, if he is a first-year in 2017. He could even have been born after September 1st in 2005. - UnicornWolf (talk) 02:15, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Hsair colour/ eye colour Is it ever mentioned mentioned in the books that she had black hair and green eyes? It is never mentioned as far as I can remember, and in the films it is brown.--Rodolphus (talk) 13:28, July 23, 2016 (UTC) Relationship with Draco Where does it state that Pansy was ever in a romantic relationship with Draco? I believed she may have fancied him, and she stroked his hair once, but that doesn't mean anything. They could have attended the Yule Ball as friends. Perhaps he needed someone to take - kind of like how Ron tried to ask Hermione - and since Pansy fancied him, she was the best bet. I don't remember Rowling stating there was ever a romantic relationship between them and I think it would somehow already be noted had they have done! Until that day, I think the page should only note that they had a friendship and that she did fancy him, but whether anything became of it remains to be said! --Kates39 (talk) 21:43, August 28 2016 (UTC)